


you got a fetish for my love

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, it's all consensual tho so everyone is gucci, kind of? is being held down light bondage?, oh almost forgot one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: A pwp with Tony really liking to be held down by Bucky and his pretty arm, and Bucky really liking to do the holding. With bonus praise kink, orgasm denial, and dirty talk cause why not?





	you got a fetish for my love

**Author's Note:**

> preface notes: this is my first winteriron fic, and only my second porn fic EVER
> 
> and I come from winterhawk which is.... different lol
> 
> so please keep that in mind, and enjoy?

*~**~*

Tony always knew his attraction to metal and well-made machines was going to get him into trouble one day. The first time he got a little swoop in his stomach at seeing a working model of a plane Howard had designed he had a creeping feeling it was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Oh, and bite him it did.

Bucky presses his flesh thumb into one of the many bite marks riddling Tony’s thighs and ass, distracting him from his wayward thoughts. Tony arches at the sweet ache of the bruise, the feeling of it something he wants to feel deeper, longer. But Bucky doesn’t let him move too far, his metal arm is locked in place, unyielding against the small of Tony’s back, his fingers played wide and firm across Tony’s shoulder blade.

And that, all the sleek lines and shiny plates, the extreme amount of strength hidden in something so garish and flashy, is what got him here in the first place.

The first time Tony laid eyes on Barnes’ arm he didn’t have much time to look at it, had nothing more than a passing thought of “wow, that’s a work of art”, before it was pushed away for more important things.

But as time went on, and Tony got to _see_ the arm, the more he wanted to get his hands on it. Then, once he did, once he got to touch it and catalogue it, got to test its limits, watch it move over and over again, got to get inside and _improve_ it, well, it stopped just being “I want to touch Bucky’s arm” and grew to “I want to touch Bucky’s arm, and I want it to touch _me_ ”.

Then, by some unknown force of good will in the universe, he got his wish. _Boy_ did he get his fucking wish.

Bucky started touching back, friendly at first, just normal gentle movements; bumping Tony’s arm to get his attention, their fingers brushing together when Tony would hand him something, stuff like that. But Tony’s shameless, he’s no prude and he doesn’t shy away from letting everyone know when he finds someone, or _something_ attractive.

After enough inappropriate jokes, enough no doubt obvious ogling, the touches stopped being so innocent.

Then one night, after Tony was being his insufferably flirty self, Bucky backed him into a corner and asked him if he meant it, if he was really interested, if he wanted Bucky to touch him with the arm, and after Tony’s answers of _yes, yes, yes_ please, they started sleeping together and it’s been a flurry of dizzying pleasure ever since.

And Bucky, to Tony’s utter gratefulness and delight, really _really_ likes how much Tony likes his arm.

He’s coy with it, though, only really touches Tony with the chilled metal when he wants Tony riled up, wants to get him on his knees or in his bed. He learned quickly how much Tony likes to feel the plates against his tongue, how loud he moans when he uses the strength in the fingers to grip and leave bruises, how fast Tony got off the first time Bucky locked the joints and held him down so he couldn’t move while Bucky sucked him off.

All of that has led him here, face down in his thankfully soft sheets, his ass in the air, held up by trembling knees, as Bucky bites teeth marks into his thighs, his ass cheeks, as he holds Tony down and makes sure he _can’t move away_.

Not that he wants to, for the record. He really, really doesn’t want to, not when he knows exactly where this is going, what’s coming next.

Bucky’s touch goes gentle, his thumb trailing up, along the crease where Tony’s thigh meets his ass, stopping to trace a set of teeth marks that still sting a little before it drifts over a bit to pull at Tony’s cheek, parting it just enough the barest hint of his breath ghosts over Tony’s hole.

Tony can’t help that his next breath comes out a little shaky, his fingers and toes curling and flexing while his spine drops all the more, curving further, pushing his ass a little higher in the air. Bucky’s arm moves with him, settling firm but not enough to be dangerous, and Tony can hear the minute sounds it makes the exact moment he locks the joints in place, effectively keeping Tony exactly where he is. Tony tests it, as he always does, pushing up, trying to dislodge Bucky’s arm, but as usual, it doesn’t budge. He’s perfectly trapped, aside from flailing his arms and legs he can’t actually _go_ anywhere.

And it’s a testament to how much he’s grown to trust Bucky since he’s been here, since they’ve started whatever it is they’re doing, that he lets Bucky hold him down like this. Before Tony could register it and activate Extremis and his suit Bucky could snap his spine, could slip his hand a little further up and over and crush Tony’s neck in his hand, but Tony knows that he won’t.

Bucky tugs a little more, spreading him further open and thoroughly pulling Tony out of his head again.

“Stop squirmin’ or I’ll leave you here to entertain yourself,” his voice is unaffected, like it doesn’t matter to him if he gets up and leaves Tony ass up and wanting on his bed. “But,” he scrapes his stubble against the sensitive skin beside his thumb, making Tony twitch and huff out a heavy breath, “we both know you prefer havin’ me do it instead.

At the moment, Tony can think of nothing more tragic than Bucky leaving this bed right now so he stops pushing, opting instead to relax as much as he can, and wait.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to relent, the puffs of his breath getting stronger as he leans closer, tickling across Tony’s skin and leaving him tense with anticipation. Between one breath and the next he moves in, licking a teasing, feather light line from Tony’s balls to up and over his hole.

Tony’s next breath turns into a hiccup of surprise that abruptly changes into a rough groan.

Bucky chuckles, and Tony can’t see it, but he can perfectly picture his face; heavy lidded eyes, dark and smug and completely overwhelming in their focus, a smirk curling just in the corners of his plush mouth. It’s one of his best looks, and one Tony is always happy to put there, because it usually means he gets held down and fucked within an inch of his his life, and if you ask him that’s never a bad thing.

“Be careful, doll, you keep groanin’ like that and people are gonna think you’ve been sucking my cock all night.”

Tony huffs and rolls his eyes, shifting his shin where it’s resting along Bucky’s flank in what he hopes is some kind of encouraging manner. “I’d be happy to, if you’d get a move on.”

Bucky leans into Tony’s leg a little, tapping the fingers of his flesh hand against Tony’s skin as he murmurs, voice so low, “tempting, you’re always so tempting, sweetheart,” and tosses all sense of preamble aside and tips forward to suck a wet and dirty kiss right against Tony’s hole.

He jerks against Bucky’s hold, a choked off hiccup of a sound punching up his throat and passed his suddenly slack jaw.

The sensation of a soft wet tongue, the suction of lips, the _stubble_ , is something Tony will probably never get used to. He wasn’t a huge fan of rimming before, always thinking it was unpleasantly sloppy and generally weird and awkward, it was something he tried a few times, decided he didn’t like, and never went back to. But then he met Bucky, and everything got blown out of the water. Sex was hot and heavy and everything was on the table, stuff neither of them have ever had the opportunity to try, everything Bucky loved before, things Tony shied away from, all of it was fair game.

Before they fell into bed together, if someone were to have asked Tony what he thought Bucky (or hell, even Steve) would be like in bed, he would have smirked and told them that there’s not a word strong enough to express how bland it would be. He would have been so _so_ wrong, and he’s deliriously happy he was.

Bucky has the dirtiest mouth Tony’s ever had the pleasure of listening to, he’s so eager and receptive, completely shameless with what he wants, all wrapped up in the prettiest, most tantalising package. Tony’s never been able to say no, which is how when Bucky murmured against his jaw one night a few weeks into their Thing, that he wanted to spread Tony out and lick him open, his voice husky and resolute, completely unabashed, Tony didn’t even entertain the thought of telling him no.

Over the few months since they’ve tried dozens of things, smashed their kinks together, combined what gets them both off quickest, makes them come the hardest, what turns them on the most, and have become so effective at getting each other off it might actually be a science at this point. 

(Tony brought it up once, after a quickie before an Accords meeting, one that took them less than five minutes for a knee-trembling mutual orgasm, and Bucky shrugged, slipped his metal hand into the back of Tony’s slacks, and said, “part of my brain is a methodical killin’ machine, and you’re an engineer, I think we just combined all of our efficiency into sex.” And as much as Tony wanted to protest, he’s pretty sure Bucky’s actually _right_.)

Tony whines, feels his thoughts start to scatter as Bucky flattens his tongue firmly against Tony’s hole, his breath hitting Tony’s skin in hot puffs while he hitches his mouth up and down in the smallest movements, they’re slight but that doesn’t stop them from turning Tony’s nerves to lightning.

So, yeah, Tony didn’t like rimming until it was Bucky that did it.

Bucky pulls back, moves to light touches and soft huffs of air that cool Tony’s skin and make his fingers twitch and his hole clench, and Tony gets a little lost.

The ebb and flow, the way Bucky rotates between soft and rough, light licks and filthy sounding sucking, the way he’s gripping Tony’s skin like he needs something to hold onto, it’s all perfectly overwhelming and it goes on for _hours_. Or maybe it’s minutes. How the fuck is Tony supposed to know when his brain is a jumble of broken thoughts, when all he can manage is mess of pleading sounds and cracked moans, when every pass of Bucky’s tongue makes him twitch and tremble, muscles drawn tight like a bow string.

He’s _so close_ to coming, can feel it in the pulsing warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, the tight pressure building in his balls. It would take hardly anything to get him to come, just a few quick strokes of Bucky’s calloused hand and he’d spill all over the sheets.

But Bucky’s not moving, and Tony doesn’t have the leverage to touch himself, hasn’t been told he’s allowed to move, but he’s just so _so_ close.

He whines, his fingers twisting into the sheets in a white-knuckled grip above his head. “ _Please_ pleasepleaseplease,” he babbles, breathless and gasping, the tightening in his groin growing almost painful with the need to come, “please, Bucky, can I come? Please let me please plea-”

His breath catches roughly in his throat as Bucky shifts away with a slow pass of his tongue, the tip of it catching against Tony’s rim. He trails kisses up Tony’s ass to the small of his back, each one leaving a smudge of wetness left to dry against his skin. It makes Tony shiver to realise it’s from the saliva smeared across Bucky’s lips, his chin, from the focused, enthusiastic way he’s been eating Tony out.

Bucky’s flesh hand loosens on Tony’s leg, his fingers feather-light against Tony’s skin as he drags them around the outside of his thigh to wrap around and rest teasingly along the inside, a few inches from Tony’s yearning cock. Bucky hums against Tony’s back, drops a lingering kiss before turning his cheek to rub his stubble there, the scratchy feeling of it causing Tony’s whole body to jump.

“Yes, Tony, you can come.”

Tony practically sobs in relief, almost every part of him relaxing with the permission, he breathes out with the heady rush of getting to finally let himself go. He takes a breath and exhales again, the whole breath a rush of, “thank you thank you thank you thank you,” as he begins to move a shaky hand down to his own dick.

He gets it as far as the trail of hair under his belly button, but before he can so much as brush a fingertip along the head there’s a vice around his balls, Bucky’s fingers wrapped tight around the root of Tony’s cock, effectively pushing his orgasm back and away.

This time he really does sob.

Bucky sighs in mock sympathy, but sounds wholly unapologetic when he says, “Oh, sweetheart, you weren’t fast enough,” he drags his chin on a stinging trail back down to Tony’s ass. “Clearly I haven’t done a good enough job.”

Tony is distraught. Bucky did a great job. _Phenomenal_. Tony’s never been so close to orgasm with no dick action and he _just wants to come_.

“No, Bucky, please-” his urgent begging trails off to nothing as Bucky pushes his face between Tony’s cheeks, his warm silken tongue dragging against Tony’s hole, still so sensitive and wet.

It only takes a handful seconds, only a few languid swirls of Bucky’s tongue, for Tony to lock up again, every inch of him taut and trembling.

Bucky picks up like he never stopped, burying his face in and going at it with the single-minded focus he usually reserves for fights, for when more of Winter bleeds through than Bucky usually allows, like it’s a _mission_ to make Tony cry from the overwhelming feeling of _too much_.

It feels like Thor himself is calling lighting bolts to Tony’s nerves, he feels like he could vibrate apart at any second, like every inch of him could catch fire and he’d just burn up under Bucky’s hands, his mouth.

The grip on Tony’s cock abruptly falls away and leaves him with a mind-melting rush of sensation. He moans, his dick drooling a copious amount precome onto the already well soaked sheets as his body jerks desperately against Bucky’s arm.

Bucky’s hand spreads Tony’s cheeks again, his fingers dig roughly into some of the bruises he left on Tony’s ass, setting off bright shots of pain right as he flattens his mouth against Tony’s hole and _sucks_.

And Tony loses it. He comes, dick completely untouched, burying his his face in the sheets to muffle his groans as everything hits him at once, spurting come with each deep pulse of his release.

Bucky hums, clearly pleased, and leans back, leaving one last languid kiss to Tony’s clenching, over-sensitive hole. “ _Yes_ , sweetheart, that’s perfect, you’ve been so good.”

Tony moans, his voice high in his throat as Bucky pulls fully away, running light fingertips along Tony’s length as it bobs weakly with the last of his orgasm. He smatters sloppy wet kisses everywhere he can reach, his hand sliding around to rub a delicate thumb over Tony’s spit slick hole, the mere touch of it tearing a whine from his throat. 

The faint whirring of Bucky’s arm unlocking distantly registers in Tony’s ears, the loss of the pressure of it as Bucky sits up is something he immediately misses, one of the few downsides of coming, but the gentle tug on his thigh, the reminder that he can relax and lay down is definitely an upside.

Tony sighs and uses the leverage of his legs to slide himself further up the mattress a bit, drops his hips and stretches his legs around where Bucky’s still sitting between them. He melts into the soft cool sheets, boneless and panting and completely uncaring of the fact that he’s laying in a puddle of his own drying and sticky come.

He can hear the soft huffing of Bucky breathing behind him, and it hits Tony like a ton of bricks that Bucky hasn’t come yet, which means-

“Fuck, sweetheart.”

-he cracks his eyes open just in time to get an eyeful of Bucky’s beautiful arm all up close as he leans down, blanketing Tony with the heat of his chest. He can feel the hard length of Bucky’s cock trapped against his leg while Bucky’s plastered against him, notices the stuttering hitch to his hips when he presses against Tony’s skin.

Tony’s next breath catches in his throat as Bucky mouths along the line of his shoulders, scrapes his teeth down Tony’s neck, murmuring praise as he goes. Telling Tony how good he is, how he did so well, how he’s so _pretty_.

Bucky leans all his weight on his metal arm, his knees coming up to bracket Tony’s hips, and Tony knows the exact moment he gets his hand on his cock by the slight shudder to his exhale, the way he pushes his face into Tony’s neck.

Tony’s still too fucked out to move, his limbs feel like molasses, his eyes slipped shut without him even noticing, and he’s pretty sure he’s actually drooling onto his three-hundred dollar sheets through his still panting mouth.

“You look so pretty, sweetheart. All all used up and spent from just my tongue,” he licks along Tony’s jaw to his ear, “next time I’m gonna eat you ‘til you come, then I’m gonna fuck you when you’re just like this, too fucked out to move, too dizzy to do anything other than moan when I slip in and stretch you open,” Tony moans _now_ , wrapping an uncoordinated hand around Bucky’s cold wrist as he continues, his breaths coming in harsh pants as he gets closer to his own orgasm, “and I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you scream, ‘til you come again, ‘til you’re so tight I can’t help but fill you up. And then--”

Tony wishes more than anything else that he could get hard again, that Bucky wasn’t waiting until _next time_ because- 

“--I’m going to lick every single drop out of you ‘til you’re so oversensitive you beg me to stop.

Tony’s fingers squeeze desperately at Bucky’s arm, his voice just as wild. “Fuck, Bucky, please-”

Bucky lets out a quiet groan, deep and needy, and Tony feels the first hot streak of his come as is hits his ass, drip after drip landing on his skin.

The air leaves Tony’s lungs in a soft rush as Bucky half collapses on top of him, his chest back to being flush with Tony’s shoulders. He rests there for a moment, catching his breath much faster than Tony did, but he’s always like that, the supersoldier bastard.

In too short a time he sits up, his wrist slipping from Tony’s lax fingers as their sweat sticky skin peels apart in a way that’s more awkward and unpleasant now that all the fun is over. Tony feels Bucky’s thumb smear a streak of his come into Tony’s skin, and then it presses _down_ making him hiss as the pain of a pressed bruise sets in. He no doubt looks a sight, a mess of darkening bruises and drying come, rumpled and hazy.

Bucky’s at least a gentleman, his cold fingers pass sweetly down Tony’s spine as he gets up to get a wet cloth to clean Tony up before all the spit and come starts to get uncomfortable. He even drags Tony out of his own wet spot when he’s done, well, both of them if you count the drool.

Tony watches him with heavy lidded eyes as he lays down gracefully next to Tony’s ungainly sprawl, looking smug and sated, bright-eyed and perfect.

Tony could learn to hate supersoldiers, probably.

With all the agility of a drunk monkey, Tony flips himself onto his back, half landing on top of Bucky in the process. He doesn’t seem to mind though, just moves his arm until it’s pillowing Tony’s neck, slips his leg between Tony’s and tangles them together.

After a moment of neither of them saying anything, Tony finally breaks the comfortable silence. “So,” he turns his head to look up at Bucky’s face, catches his blue eyes and raises his eyebrows. “You got any plans tomorrow night?”

And Tony watches, heat settling in his gut as his meaning sinks in and Bucky smiles, slow and lovely as a sunset.

*~**~*

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the beginning notes I warned that this was my first foray into writing winteriron fic, I came from winterhawk, so I have a good grasp on how _I_ see and write Bucky, but Tony's a little harder for me. I love him so much, he's actually my favourite character in marvel, but well, I've always been a bit intimidated when it comes to writing him. I feel like he's a character easily broken down into shitty tropes and exaggerated caricatures, and I was always scared I'd do that to him accidentally, and I love him too much for that. But I fell in love with winteriron and they became some kinda muse and here were are!
> 
> This is literally one of half a dozen winteriron fics I'm currently chipping away at. And not at all the first one, and therefore my first impression into this side of the fandom, that I wanted to get out there. But it's the first one I've finished and I'm not gonna sit on it, so fuck it here we go!
> 
> I've been struggling a lot with writing the past few years, this is one of the only fics I've actually completely finished in about two years. So I'm rusty, very rusty, and I'm still working on the kinks, but I figure, what the hell is the point if I don't post something when I finish it, can't learn from that shit! Plus I like sharing, even if it gives me mass anxiety lol
> 
> Okay I ramble a lot, if I manage to finish other things, you'll soon learn the author's notes are a fuckin' doozy.
> 
> The Business Side:  
> Title Credit: Fetish by Selena Gomez ft. Gucci Mane  
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all recognizable in this fic. I was just having a bit of fun, and nothing it to be taken seriously. Including my knowledge of gay sex. As I'm not a man, and also I tend to bend the limits of human biology to make things faster, simpler, and sexier. ;)
> 
> I have no beta, I beta for myself and die with all my missed mistakes.
> 
> Come chat on tumblr if ya want: https://buckybuck.tumblr.com
> 
> <333


End file.
